silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: The World's Second Tribal Council
is a special episode of Survivor: Game Changers, where awards were given out to moments and players of the show from seasons 1 through 50. In the end, the World's Favorite Player was named based on votes from viewers worldwide. They received $10,000 dollars as well as their new title. Best Alliance *The Unknown Four (USA) *The Alpha Females (Back to Japan - Blood vs. Water) *The Rollers (Sound Stage 3) *The Black Knights (Variety 2) *The Empire (Game Changers) Winner: The Black Knights (Variety 2) Best Duo *Plankton & Squidward (Bikini Bottom) *Bambi & Dumbo (Disneyland) *Sakura & Tomoyo (Back to Japan - Blood vs. Water) *General Tullius & Legate Rikke (Skyrim) *Claire & Moira (Game Changers) Winner: Claire & Moira (Game Changers) Best Rivalry *Madison vs. Reagan (USA) *Garfunkel vs. Simon (Sound Stage; All-Stars) *Mr. Krabs vs. Plankton (Bikini Bottom) *Shakespeare vs. Snoopy (Second Chances 2) *Bilbo vs. Lelouch (Game Changers) Winner: Garfunkel vs. Simon (Sound Stage; All-Stars) Best Villain *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Elwood; All-Stars; Heroes vs. Villains; Game Changers) *Paul Simon (Sound Stage; All-Stars; Heroes vs. Villains; Game Changers) *Roger Waters (Sound Stage 2; Heroes vs. Villains) *Frank Sinatra (Sound Stage 2; Variety; Heroes vs. Villains 2) *Stan Pines (Gravity Falls) *L Lawliet (Japan - Blood vs. Water; Fans vs. Favorites; Heroes vs. Villains) *William Shakespeare (Fans vs. Favorites; Second Chances 2; Heroes vs. Villains 2) *Lelouch Lamperouge (Japan Triplicate - Best of Friends; Variety 2; Game Changers) *General Tullius (Skyrim; Game Changers) *Lita (Arena; Game Changers'')'' Winner: Lelouch Lamperouge (Japan Triplicate - Best of Friends; Variety 2; Game Changers) Funniest Player *Squidward Tentacles (Bikini Bottom; All-Stars; Game Changers) *Elmo (Sesame Street; All-Stars; Heroes vs. Villains) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls; Second Chances 2) *Scrooge McDuck (Disneyland; Fans vs. Favorites; Heroes vs. Villains; Game Changers) *Harley Quinn (DC Universe; Heroes vs. Villains 2) *Gir (Irk; Heroes vs. Villains 2) *Rebecca Chambers (Arklay Mountains) *Pinkie Pie (Equestria) *Cosmo (Dimmsdale) *Moira Burton (Reusable; Game Changers) Winner: Gir (Irk; Heroes vs. Villains 2) Hottest Male *Elvis Presley (Sound Stage; All-Stars) *Finnick Odair (Panem; Heroes vs. Villains) *Bruno Mars (Sound Stage 2; Heroes vs. Villains) *Kouichi Sakakibara (Japan - Blood vs. Water; Second Chances 2) *Johnny Depp (Hollywood) *Jim Morrison (Sound Stage 3) *Lelouch Lamperouge (Japan Triplicate - Best of Friends; Variety 2; Game Changers) *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (Arena) *Prince (Sound Stage 4; Game Changers) *George Michael (Sound Stage 4) Winner: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (Arena) Sexiest Female *Rihanna (Sound Stage 2) *Belle (Recycled) *Marilyn Monroe (Hollywood) *Leia Organa Solo (Tatooine) *Kitty Pryde (Marvel Universe; Heroes vs. Villains 2) *Wonder Woman (DC Universe) *Lara Croft (Gameworld; Heroes vs. Villains 2) *Jill Valentine (Arklay Mountains; Game Changers) *Summer Rae (Arena) *Moira Burton (Reusable; Game Changers) Winner: Moira Burton (Reusable; Game Changers) Best Season *''Survivor: USA'' *''Survivor: Bikini Bottom'' *''Survivor: All-Stars'' *''Survivor: Second Chances'' *''Survivor: Sound Stage 2'' *''Survivor: Japan - Blood vs. Water'' *''Survivor: Second Chances 2'' *''Survivor: Arklay Mountains'' *''Survivor: Reusable'' *''Survivor: Game Changers'' Winner: Survivor: Game Changers Best Generation *Generation 1 (Hundred Acre Wood - Magic Islands) *Generation 2 (Space - Heroes vs. Villains) *Generation 3 (Recycled - Second Chances 2) *Generation 4 (Marvel Universe - Heroes vs. Villains 2) *Generation 5 (Variety 2 - Game Changers) Winner: Generation 5 (Variety 2 - Game Changers) Most Memorable Moment *Elmo peeing in the waterhole in Sesame Street. (Need More Space At Camp) *Mabel idoling herself out in Gravity Falls. (How Unexpected) *Sonic misplaying an idol and being voted out almost unanimously in Green Hill. (Real Big Hero) *Tico blindsiding Isa with an idol in Exploration. (At Least You Made Jury) *Mikasa blindsiding Ichinose, causing her alliance to plunder in Back to Japan - Blood vs. Water. (You Are No Ruler) *Marcie forcing a rock draw in Peanutland. (What A World This Is) *Mabel getting eliminated by default in Second Chances 2. (Let's Let This Show Go Down) *Gir giving up Immunity in exchange for a candy bar in Heroes vs. Villains 2. (This Game Is A Jumble) *Claire using a Power Ring for the first time in Arklay Mountains. (Slick Like A Spider) *Tullius backstabbing Rikke in Skyrim. (We Are Crushing Our Enemies) *The Undertaker making a come from behind in Arena. (I Did Nothing All Season) *Lelouch's "Master Plan" strategy coming into play in Game Changers. (Never in My Life...) Winner: Lelouch's "Master Plan" strategy coming into play in Game Changers. (Never in My Life...) Best Final Tribal Council *Plankton vs. Squidward (Bikini Bottom) *Lincoln vs. Simon (All-Stars) *Blaze vs. L (Fans vs. Favorites) *L vs. Tails vs. Waters (Heroes vs. Villains) *Ichinose vs. Sakakibara vs. Shakespeare (Second Chances 2) *Daryll vs. Jim vs. Kurt (Sound Stage 3) *Claire vs. Rebecca (Arklay Mountains) *Mama Cosma vs. Veronica vs. Vicky (Dimmsdale) *George vs. Prince vs. Robert (Sound Stage 4) *Lelouch vs. Moira vs. Scrooge (Game Changers) Winner: Ichinose vs. Sakakibara vs. Shakespeare (Second Chances 2) Top Five Fan Favorites *Abraham Lincoln *L Lawliet *Scrooge McDuck *Haru Ichinose *Lelouch Lamperouge Winner: Lelouch Lamperouge